heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dukes
| theme_music_composer = Hoyt Curtin | opentheme = "The Dukes" | endtheme = "The Dukes" (Instrumental) | composer = Hoyt Curtin | country = United States | language = English | network = CBS | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | producer = Kay Wright | editor = Gil Iverson Robert Ciaglia (Season 2) | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Warner Bros. Television | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 20 | list_episodes = List of The Dukes episodes | runtime = | picture_format = Film shown as NTSC (480i) | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = The Dukes of Hazzard }} The Dukes is an American animated series which ran on CBS in 1983 based directly on the popular Live-action Television series The Dukes of Hazzard. The show was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions in association with future sister company Warner Bros. Television, producer of the same original series. Plot This Saturday morning cartoon features the Duke boys and their cousin Daisy in an automobile race around the world against Boss Hogg, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, and Rosco's dog Flash in a duel for the prize money which the Dukes hope to use to keep the family farm from being foreclosed by Boss Hogg. Actually, Boss Hogg wants the money and the land for himself so he alongside Rosco and Flash plan various schemes to keep the Dukes from winning. Most of the adventures are read from a post card by Uncle Jesse Duke to his pet raccoon Smokey. The first season took place during the period of the live-action show's replacement of the original actors with similar characters, Coy and Vance Duke, after the actors playing Bo and Luke walked out over a dispute about royalties. Thus, the first season of this animated series featured Coy and Vance. Bo and Luke eventually replaced Coy and Vance in Season 2 Episode 1 (14): "Boss O'Hogg and the Little People". This episode also featured a new introduction and voice over that reflected the change in characters. The series followed no particular logical geographic path; for instance, consecutive episodes feature appearances in Venice, Morocco, London, Greece, India, Uzbekistan, Hong Kong, and Scotland. Furthermore, another inconsistency was that one of the original premises of The Dukes of Hazzard was that Bo and Luke were on probation, which would seemingly preclude them (but not Coy or Vance) from leaving the state of Georgia, much less the United States. Episodes Cast Note: Live action co-stars Waylon Jennings (narrator/"balladeer"), Ben Jones (Cooter Davenport), Sonny Shroyer (Deputy Enos Strate), and Rick Hurst (Deputy Cletus Hogg) did not appear in this cartoon version. DVD release On December 7, 2010, Warner Archive released The Dukes: The Complete Series on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. See also * List of animated spin-offs from prime time shows References External links * * * Big Cartoon Database * Toon Tracker - Animated Versions of Prime-Time Series * http://www.hazzardnet.com/TheDukes-animated-series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:CBS network shows Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Category:1983 American television series debuts Category:1983 American television series endings Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programming Category:Television spin-offs